1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an impeller for a side channel continuous flow machine configured as a side channel blower. The impeller has a ring of impeller blades that delimit blade chambers in at least one of its end sides, the impeller blades in each case have a radially inner inlet region and a radially outer outlet region in a plan view of the end side of the impeller, and the impeller blades are inclined differently in each case in the inlet region and in the outlet region.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Side channel continuous flow machines are frequently used in motor vehicles for delivering fuel or for extracting gases and are known from practice. In the case of the impeller, which is known for a side channel blower, the impeller blades are curved and are inclined in the rotational direction. Three-dimensionally curved impeller blades are known from practice. The shaping of the impeller blades contributes significantly to the degree of efficiency achieved by way of the side channel continuous flow machine. A disadvantage of the known impellers is that three-dimensionally curved impeller blades can be manufactured only with great difficulty. This disadvantage is particularly serious, however, particularly in the case of components for motor vehicles because there is the desire for particularly simple manufacturing technology in large scale production.